eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Human Behavior
|image= |season=2 |episode=15 |jdate=24 July, 2005 |edate=22 July, 2006 |previous=Memory Band |next=Opposite View }} Overview Gekkostate is on a health craze and send Renton, Eureka, and Matthieu to visit Controrado on a mission to gather a certain fruit. All over town, they find the prices are too high... so they decide to pick some up "in the wild". This gets them into trouble with a local farmer, who turns out to be Renton's uncle, Yucatan Iglasias. When Renton lies to him about being in the military, things quickly spin out of control. Synopsis The city of Controrado, under a beating sun and an oppressive military occupation, Renton, Eureka, and Matthieu find themselves there. Renton mentally tells his sister that this is the city where their father saved the world and met their mother. They've come searching for the Pancha fruit, which is expensive to buy so they have to sneak onto a plantation to steal some. Renton climbs up on a tree and tosses a fruit down to Matthieu, and somebody shoots it in the air, causing Renton to fall down. The plantation owner threatens to shoot them if they don't get away, but Renton pops up and the man recognizes him. Renton also recognizes the man, which is his uncle, who is very loyal to the government. According to Renton, after meeting the Coralian, Matthieu decided that if they came from nature, then he would respect nature. Then, he talked to Gonzy, who suggested a fitness fad, and most of the crew joined, and Matthieu convinced them that they should buy the Pancha fruit, which is one of the three healthiest fruit in the world. Renton thought it would help Eureka, who still seems to be withdrawn, and brags that he used to eat the fruit when he was a kid, but she ignores him. This catches Matthieu's attention and they go to Holland to ask for permission to retrieve the fruit. Holland is reluctant because they have no money, but he changes his mind when he found out Renton's sister grew up there, which makes Talho jealous. Told to be back by three o'clock, Renton and Matthieu were supposed to go to Controrado to get the fruit, but to Renton's surprise, Eureka announced that she was going along because the Nirvash. However, she struggles to pilot the Nirvash on her own and they end up spending an hour and a half test flying. In the present, Renton aplogizes for trying to steal the fruit and lies to the man about who they are; he says they're students from the military school. The man snaps at Renton, yelling at him to not drag his classmates into stealing the fruit. Then he apologizes and introduces himself as Renton's uncle, Yutacan Iglesias. Around the table, Iglesias and his friends are laughing over kids these days while Renton looks at pictures of his father and feeling irritated. Matthieu asks if the picture is Adroc Thurston, and is shocked when Iglesias tells him that Adroc is Renton's father. One of Iglesias friends offers beer to Matthieu, and another friend asks if Renton and Eureka are engaged, which Iglesias says yes because she is the daughter of a high-ranking military officer and arranged the match. The men start singing while Renton is close to losing his temper, especially as they talk about Adroc. Suddenly, Renton slams his fist down on the table to everyone's embarrassment, and he quickly excuses himself to Eureka's confusion. On the Gekko, Hilda is mad that they're late with the fruit. Renton sulks in his old room and feels cornered because while he can't exactly reveal his friends to his uncle, his uncle was out of line with the engagement. He figures his sister could've put up with it out of loyalty towards their family. Eureka comes in and Renton apologizes for his uncle's behavior, but she says she's not bothered by it. She also reminds him that they're supposed to be back on the Gekko by now and Renton tries to buy more time to get the fruit. Eureka understands and turns to leave, prompting him to spaz out and try to confess something to her but the words don't come out. They find Matthieu drunk and tied to a chair, and Iglesias and his friends tell them they know everything and tells Renton how impressed they are he's infiltrated the Gekko too. Eureka declares that Renton is a true member of the group, much to his surprise. Iglesias sadly says he was afraid of this and this is why he was opposed to letting Renton join the crew. A group of soldiers bust in, revealing Iglesias saw the wanted poset of the Gekko crew and decided to turn them in. As Renton struggles against the soldiers, one of them sees Eureka and tries to take her, but she gets away and Renton manages to snatch his uncle's rifle. He declares that it was him, and him alone, who decided to join the Gekko and shouts "I am who I am!" before throwing the rifle down and running away. On the Gekko, Hilda suspects that they're late because something bad has happened, and Hap reports the trapar starting to act weird. Eureka gets snatched by one of the soldiers and is taken away with Matthieu. Renton uses the Nirvash to save them by dumping from the military prisoner container and leads the enemy KLFs on a chase. Matthieu thinks it's Holland but Eureka knows it's Renton. She doesn't recognize the mecha as the Nirvash and her expression hints that she is angry at Renton for piloting the Nirvash in a different way. On the Gekko, Matthieu doesn't care if they get in trouble because he had fun with Renton, who tries to brush it off. Hilda asks what happened to the fruit and smells alcohol from Matthieu, who is blamed for not coming back with the fruit. Eureka walks away without a word and Holland asks Renton how it went, and he says good, but Holland ignores him. Without the fruit, Gonzy, Ken-Goh and Mischa prefer the fitness fad but the rest of the crew ignores it. Renton goes to the hanger and finds Eureka looking at Nirvash and gives him a hateful glare when she spots him, which scares and confuses him. In his room, Renton is angry because he wants to be with Eureka but he doesn't want to ride in the cockpit all his life. Meanwhile, the military hauls Iglesias away. Memorable Quotes I am who I am! - Renton Major Events *Introduction of Yucatan, Renton's uncle. *Eureka's jealousy towards Renton grows when she sees him pilot Nirvash alone. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Human Behaviour" by Björk. *In the manga, Talho went with Eureka to get the Pancha Nuts, contrary to this episode, in which it was Renton, Eureka, and Matthieu. *After Renton piloted the Nirvash, Eureka starts to exhibit jealousy towards him and doesn't much to do with him. Although Eureka would later stated in episode 23 that she never held any ill will towards Renton, she was so confused over her estrangement with Nirvash that she didn't know how to tell Renton about it. *Holland starts to sense that Eureka is angry at Renton for being able to pilot Nirvash better and he becomes angry at the boy as well, due to his care and over-protection for her. *Renton, Eureka, and Matthieu go to a city called Controrado, which has high military presence and had been Renton's mother's childhood hometown. *Controrado is said to be the city where Adroc saved the world and where he and Renton's mom fell in love. *For the first time, Renton is able to pilot the Nirvash on his own, but this deepens his estrangement with Eureka. Category:Eureka Seven